


Overshadowed

by Mysevenreasons



Series: Tommy needs a hug [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Favoritism suck, Gen, Mentioned willbur soot, No beta read we lost that when philza abandoned tommy, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Philza suck at parenting, Philza wants his youngest back, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade is the favorite child, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, bad parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysevenreasons/pseuds/Mysevenreasons
Summary: Tommy let his reasons and pain outPhilza not good at parenting
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | tubbo & Tommyinit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Tommy needs a hug [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102973
Comments: 7
Kudos: 268





	Overshadowed

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I have edited and added more lines in it hope you enjoy this one shot please leave a review!

His family was so special.

  


His father, Phil, had broad bird wings that carried him up to dazzling heights, and his survival skills were second to none. His Big Brothers, Wilbur and Techno, were even more showy. Wilbur could beguile any unsuspecting mark into giving up their valuables with just one charismatic look and song, while Techno could defeat any foe across the land, no matter how skilled or determined. His abilities with the sword were unmatched, and his unique pig hybrid traits allowed him to easily intimidate the bravest of men.

  


So why was Tommy a member of their family?

  


They all had such wondrous feats to their name, and beautiful traits that set them apart from the rest of the common folk. They could accomplish anything they wanted, practically. Not even the sun could outshine them.

  


Tommy, being the third and youngest child of this grand family, should've possessed some unique traits of his own. Perhaps a wicked set of powers like Wilbur, or interesting mob hybrid features like Techno or Phil. So why didn't he? Why was his birthright to be the one everyone always overlooks?

  


He looked like every other youngest child; bright blue eyes, blond hair, and braces. Slightly taller than average at 6'3, but still. Height didn't replace superpowers or mob traits.

  


He was never the one others noticed first. Their eyes always latched onto the imposing, grandiose figure of Techno first, and failing that, Wilbur's startlingly handsome frame second. Phil could grab the attention of anyone by just clearing his throat, and his quiet wrath was feared by all who had heard of his gentlemanly and pleasant demeanor.

  


But Tommy? Tommy had to fight to get others' attention. He had to yell, kick up a fuss, and swear like a sailor to even garner a speck of blessed attention. He had learned to utter the most taboo profanities and topics just to attract the spotlight from his family's shadows . 

  


But Tommy soon realized Wilbur was like him too shadow by technoblade he was young when he noticed every well planned trips just for technoblade a a whole new set of armor with enchantments for the prodigy son he look at Wilbur he knew those eyes envy and jealous of the appreciation and same love for the oldest son. 

  


Soon enough Tommy and Wilbur we're left in the shadows by the blood-thirst anarchist . 

  


________________________

  


Wilbur and Tommy were joined at the hip from the beginning. Since their father Phil, left with Techno to conquer another realm as the self-proclaimed “Arctic Empire.” Wilbur was proud of their feats, but he was crippling in self-doubt and anxiety as he soon became the one to start truly raising the youngest of their family, Tommy; Phil and Techno didn’t return to them until a few years later. Needless to say, Wilbur was a bit peeved.

  


  


  


He was peeved that they thought they could disappear for such a long time--miss out on Tommy’s childhood--and then come back and act like nothing was wrong at all. The other inhabitants knew of Tommy’s family history, and most of them agreed that Wilbur’s frustrations at Techno and Phil were justified, while others took a neutral stance on it.

  


  


  


Growing up, Tommy was surrounded mainly by violence, arguments, and the warm aura of Wilbur. Everyone could feel it, but ignored that Tommy felt different from everyone else. Every night, Wilbur would tuck him in his bed and sing him to sleep as Tommy couldn’t help but wonder where his brother Techy and Phil went, and when they were coming back, or rather, if they were.

  


  


  


Wilbur couldn’t give him an answer. But that was okay.

  


  


  


Wilbur was more of a Dad than Phil had ever been, and more of a brother than Techno could ever be

  


Tommy sometimes cries. People loved to make assumptions that he had an immovable steel heart, and that he’s physically incapable of crying; they couldn’t be anymore wrong. The years pass, and Tommy grows up. He learns that his other brother and his so-called father aren’t coming back. But, despite the abandonment from Phil and Techno, he still cries out for them late at night; he holds onto the sliver of hope he has, that, they will hear his pleads and scoop him up under the bright sun one day, and take him away from the land of fighting and plights.

  


  


  


Wilbur sometimes cries with him. But not for the other two, but for Tommy. “I’m so fucking sorry, Tommy…” He says as he holds the blond boy in his light arms.

  


  


Tommy have fought war he wasn't supposed to be in he sacrifices more then anyone but do they care about that never they never cared or even remembered him or the sacrifices he did for the people for the country , the same people that called him selfish. 

_'It's hurt like hell '_

when he watch as his so called father killed his brother when he blown the country Tommy went blank then his oldest brother spawning withers to the already destroyed nation break the teen even more when technoblade cause chaos and destruction phil was proud when willbur started a revolution he was so disappointed philza and his god damn favoritism . 

  


After they rebuild everything his best friend exiled him for a stupid prank that gone wrong dream threaten to close L'manburg and take away people freedom and what a good leader most do tubbo choice the people over him he understood that he will never be important to anyone. 

  


He miss wilbur he the only one he only family and parental figure he have he doesn't need ghostbur he wasn't the man who raised and loved him he was a empty shell of that man. 

  


' _Everything is gone, l'manburg Wilbur only memory it's gone his home was gone_ '

  


When dream and technoblade destroyed l'manbrug for the final time this second blowing the country that would make sue it won't ever get into its feet again and the fact everyone hates Tommy because he was the "reasons" That this happened they blame a sixteen year's old who been mental and physical abuse manipulated by the same person that turn everyone on him. 

~~_'I want to go with Wilbur I don't want to be here anymore_~~ '

  


he watch as everything Around him explode he look at the proud look of his father could he still call philza his father the man wasn't there when he needed him the most the man who choice to kill his son and abandoned the other after joining the server he was always with technoblade now that he betrayed his brother for this country philza was so proud of the destruction the hybrid did . 

  


  


_'Your such a selfish person Tommy you couldn't do anything right '_

  


_'You should have jumped on that lava long ago'_

  


"Look around Tommy it's all gone l'manburg is gone, the country you choose over your own family the country that corrupted everyone in this server " Technoblade speak up the piglin hybrid was standing one of the obsidian corners of the TNT machine that keeps blowing everything in Smithers the anarchist was proud of this destruction not knowing he didn't only destroyed a country but also his own baby brother sanity and home . 

  


A empty laugh left Tommy dried throat he look at technoblade his sky blue eyes have tint of grey on them " Family?, you were never my family technoblade yes you have kept me warm and cozy when I run away from dream when he was haunting me down, but I don't really think that what family is the only family I have was Wilbur and the home I treasure so much he memories are all gone now. " Tommy said in a composed and calm voice something you would rarely seen to the loud teen. 

' _phil isn't my dad he just my father but my dad was Wilbur he was always there for me '_

_'Would he be angry if I commit suicide right now? '_

Everything escape the teens mouth have stopped everyone eyes where on the teen as he let out a broken laughter he stood in his feet and look to his ~~brother~~ enemy eye's with such emotionless and numb expression. 

  


"You think destroying the the country Wilbur left will make people realize how " Corrupted" They're we both know even without the government humans have corrupted and toxic behavior that would never changed even you blow up the shit out of this server people will be the same" Tommy said as he looks at the crater .

  


"do you know why L'manburg was made techno? " Tommy asked his voice have tint of anger the silence answers Tommy question "l'manbrug was made because Wilbur wanted to prove a point that he can be something that philza will be proud of I remember him saying " Dad will be so proud of us this time Tommy we won't be overshadowed by techno again. But no you just always need to be the star , it's that heartbreaking knowing this country was built to prove a point that favoritism won't do anything good " 

  


Philza couldn't argue with that he did neglected Tommy and Wilbur technoblade look at his youngest brother he always addresses him as this Greek hero but Tommy wasn't like that he was just a kid wanting to be happy and experienced life. 

  


"You're the worst parent and brother anyone could ask, starting from now we can pretend you never know me and I never knew you " Tommy said look at his hands "starting from now I disown as my family you don't deserve to be one from the very beginning" Tommy hissed. 

  


  


  


"Tubbo help me stop the TNT machine! " Tommy said as the brunette only nodded as response 

  


  


The adults were left speechless by the blonde teen rant the duo start to stop the TNT to do more damage. 

  


That day its not only the death of a nation it's the death of a family that would never be whole ever again. 

________________________

  



End file.
